


New Realm

by NeonPoisoning



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Video Blogging RPF, Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Many Others - Freeform, i do adore my minecraft boys, reminds me of my childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPoisoning/pseuds/NeonPoisoning
Summary: Read the Prologue if you're interested, but basically they’re in a new Minecraft Simulation. (think that one movie where it was super mega VR, kinda like that) It’s like an RLcraft version of regular Minecraft. They’re trying to beat it on hardcore mode with a bunch of other people to test it for the developers and streaming bis of it for their channels. This isn’t a Sword Art Online situation. No one is in actual danger of dying, no one is trapped in game, nothing like that. They’re here to have fun. (They just REALLY get invested.)
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Prologue**

VR was great for a few years, sure, but the Dreamscape version took over the market so fast it was unbelievable. To be transported into your favourite games was quite  literally _a dream come true_. However, being able to create in these dreamscapes took intense practice unless you were a natural. And  _ she _ was a natural. Known only by the name **Lucid** , she set the building blocks for every neuro-dreamscaping company on the market. 

With the help of Mojang, she recreated her most beloved game, Minecraft. The first trial run was a hardcore world with her and her best friend. It was recorded and published along with all of her other works, but she had put so much time and effort into every last detail that it was heart wrenching when it ended. Her best friend was killed by wither skeletons in the Nether. She created a tomb for him in the overworld near their home where she built the most beautiful pink cherry tree atop it, before ending the game herself. 

Since then, established gamers around the world were sent invites to the famed hardcore realm to assist Lucid in troubleshooting any bugs with the system before the game was to be released to the public. It promised to be a story of brilliant builds and adventure, equal amounts terror and fun, and this is where our story begins, with how it always has: spawning in.

* * *


	2. Taking Inventory

**Chapter One**

**Taking Inventory**

**_Dream_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Taking Inventory]**

George pushed his sunglasses up to gaze across the rolling fields speckled with distant trees and flowers that expanded out as far as the eye could see. -Or, render distance, he supposed. 

“I’m actually punching a tree right now.” George giggled. He watched as the block broke and was replaced by a slowly spinning wood block item about the size of a rubix cube. It jumped into his inventory. 

**_GeorgeNotFound_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Getting Wood]**

“Everything looks so real.” George smiled, placing his hand on the bark of the tree and feeling the rough texture against his palm. 

“Smells real too.” Dream held a cornflower to his mask.

“Can you even smell anything through that thing?” George giggled. 

“Can you even see anything through those giant Clout goggles?” George could hear the smile in Dream’s voice as he held the flower out to him. 

“Oh, these do smell nice.”

“Told you.”

**Sapnap joined the game**

“Finally!” Dream exclaimed. 

“Where’s he at? Oh! There he is! Sapnap!” George waved him over.

“Sapnap! Where my hug at king?” Dream caught Sapnap when he leapt off his feet to tackle him in a hug.

“Guys!” Sapnap jumped out of Dream’s arms and hugged George, picking him up off his feet to make him laugh. “Holy crap! Have you seen this place! This is awesome!”

“We have literally been here waiting for you.” George laughed. “Put me down, Sapnap!”

**_Dream_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Benchmaking]**

**_Dream_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Time to Mine!]**

“So what’s the plan?” Sapnap asked. 

“Finding food.” Dream answered. 

“Oh yes! I do NOT want to eat rotten flesh in this game.” George agreed.

“Is it, like, actually rotten?”

“Rotten flesh is actually rotten, yes.” Dream told him. “Catch.” Sapnap caught the wooden pick Dream tossed at him.

“Grody, dude. I’ll go look for cows and stuff.”

“Yeah and try to find some coal and stone so we can cook whatever we get, but don’t go too far. We can’t get separated.”

“Oh no, we don’t have a chat do we?” George asked.

“We do, but connecting to chat has something to do with a compass… I don’t really know. It’s a new feature.”

“Well, I’m sure we can figure it out.” George reasoned. “Hey, where did Sapnap go?”

“GUYS!” They could only faintly hear him shouting in the distance. “I FOUND COAL! … AND PIGS!”

“Kill them! We need food!” George called back.

“IT’S TOO FAST! GUYS HELP! IT’S TOO FAST!” They heard a squeal from a pig and then Sapnap shout, “Ha! NEVER MIND!”  Dream rolled his eyes.

Dream and George took it upon themselves to search for iron, locating a cave nearby that led into a tunnel system twisting far below the surface. 

Despite the team’s experience, they had little idea of the world around them. They’d seen the first trial run, sure, but from the dark, deep caves to the limits of build height, there were other players beginning their journey. As they swung away at the stone others were already creating incredible machines of redstone and iron held together with slime, racing through the mazes of Nether fortresses and Piglin bastions with blaze rods in hand, and building massive sky castles from blocks only collected in the deepest depths of the ocean. 

All that world to explore, and Geroge wasn't seeing much of anything right now. George shifted so he was closer to Dream. They were working back to back on a vein of iron ore. George thought he heard a noise. It wasn’t a hiss of a creeper, but almost more of a high pitched purr. It sounded almost familiar, but he couldn’t see anything other than the darkness that was trying to smother them. It was unnerving. The only thing that kept him here in the mine was the comforting flicker of the torch in Dream’s hand.

“You have any food on you?” Dream asked. 

“No… Oh, here, I got some apples.” George tossed Dream an apple. 

“Thanks.”

**_Sapnap_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Hot Topic]**

“It looks like Sapnap’s got food.” George notioned. “Let’s go meet up with him. We’ve got enough iron to each have some tools.”George turned to leave, and through the darkness of the cave shined eight gleaming red eyes. “DREEAM!” He screamed. 

It was a spider. A very,  _ very _ big spider. It had eight bright red eyes bulging out of its head and eight spindly legs covered in thick, coarse black hairs that would stand up on its back like sharp spines. It jumped off the ceiling towards George’s head. 

Dream took a leaping swing with his stone axe. The first swing took off a leg. It turned with a fierce hissing growl and lunged, all eight legs aimed at Dream. He kicked off the back wall into another jump, hacking the spider in half with his axe. It pixelated apart, leaving sticky webs strung around his axe blade and a bulbous red eye on the ground.

**_Dream_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Monster Hunter]**

George screamed again. This time seemingly in agony.

“George?! Are you oka-?!”

“THAT THING WAS  _ DISGUSTING! _ WHAT IS THIS?!” George kicked at the spider eye on the ground that was still somewhat attached to some slimy bits of spider brain, and shrieked when the eye jumped into his inventory. “NO!”

“GeEORGE!” Dream wheezed. “It’s a spider EeeeeyEeEe!” 

“GET IT AWAY FROM ME!” George screeched. 

“Are you guys okay?!” Sapnap ran into the cavern. George screamed again, throwing the spider eye at Sapnap. He caught it and it slipped out of his hands and flew up over his head. 

“ **_EW!_ ** WHAT THE FUCK?!” Sapnap jumped back and swung his sword at it like a baseball bat, hitting it back towards George, who shrieked like a banshee.  “Guys! We have to go!” Sapnap urged. “It’s almost night!” Dream was still on his knees, wheezing. By the time George had stopped screaming and Dream could breathe again, it was night. 

“If we can make it to that jungle biome, then we can climb to the canopy and hang out there until dawn.” Dream pointed to the plethora of tall trees looming in the distance across the grassland.

“What are we supposed to do against 50 zombies and skeletons?!” George wailed, motioning wildly to the mobs infesting the grassland. 

“Not die, preferably.” Sapnap deadpanned.  As he said so, a skeleton rattled from the mine behind them.

“Duck!” Dream grabbed them both and they all fell down, out of range from the skeleton’s deadly aim. 

Sapnap heard footsteps and whipped around. The green creature that blended so well with the grass it was nearly unnoticeable at first was scuttling towards him on its four short legs that were out-turned from its body like some sort of horrible deformed crab with terrifying speed. 

“CREEPER!” He screamed, swinging at the mob with his axe. It hissed angrily and started flashing white. 

“MOVE SAPNAP!” George dragged him to his feet and ran off with him as the creeper exploded in a white-hot blast, flinging dirt and stone in every direction. 

“EVERYBODY RUN!” Dream shouted, taking the lead. Their feet flew over the uneven land, arrows stuck in shoulders and baby zombie bites on ankles.

"THERE’S SO MANY MOBS!” Sapnap wailed, running as fast as he could and weaving to avoid the arrows whizzing by.

"I’M ON HALF A H- **AAAAAAA** ” George screamed. 

“CLIMB! EVERYBODY CLIMB!” Dream put his shield between George and the skeletons’ arrows. Sapnap took a swing at the closest skeleton, making it pixel apart and crumble into a pile of bones and arrows.

**_Sapnap_ ** _ has just made the achievement  _ **[Monster Hunter]**

Dream grabbed under Sapnap’s arm and helped hoist him up to where George was already scrambling up the vines tangling the giant jungle tree. “GO! MAKE IT TO THE CANOPY!” 

“SPIDER! DREAM! SPIDER! DREEEAM!” 

“Got it!” Sapnap decked the giant spider, knocking it clean off its web and sending it hurtling towards the forest floor. Dream looked to make sure it had died on impact, making the mistake of looking down. 

“oh that’s…” Dream swallowed. “That is very high up.”

“Dream! Come on!” George urged him forward. 

Sapnap and George both took one of Dream’s arms and pulled him up over the leaves. The canopy was lush and green, tangled with long vines that draped all the way down to the forest floor, but no mobs could climb, thankfully. 

“That..” Sapnap panted. “That was a horrible idea!”

“You’re telling me?!” George wailed, pointing to the four arrows in his back. 

“Eat, George. I’ll help you get those out.” Dream told him.

“I don’t have anything.”

“Here, I have cooked porkchop.” Sapnap handed George a piece of cooked meat. “Woah…” Sapnap gaped. “guys, look.” 

The moon hung in the night sky shone like a spotlight against the endless expanse of void swirling with shimmering blue and green nebulas that twinkled with hundreds of billions of stars like diamond dust was thrown into the sky. 

“Yeah,” Dream smiled. “I hear she always goes out of her way for space.”

“You know what,” Sapnap smiled, pulling his knees up to his chest. “The mobs and starving and whatever all kinda sucks but, I think I could really get used to this.”

“Yeah, me too.” George smiled. “Now can someone get these arrows out of me, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this chapter rather quickly. I didn't expect to get any replies for more after I posted the prologue to be honest with you. And even though this may not be my usual standard, it's sure to give you a good idea of what the layout of my future chapters be be like. So if you could follow along alright and are interested, feel free stay stick around, comment and such... I'll try to post more fairly soon if my work schedule will allow it. Thank you for the support and happy reading, my friends.


End file.
